An enterprise workspace provides a flexible, intuitive environment for single users and/or teams or groups of users to create, integrate, organize, compose, modify, and delete, through the use of content modules, both structured and unstructured content on customizable personal or shared pages within the enterprise workspace. A workspace may be assigned a permission/role policy that determines what content each user may see and interact with on, e.g., on a page, depending upon a permission/role assigned to the user. The use of an enterprise workspace may be resisted by organizations due to their static nature and administrative time necessary to perform updates in light of multiple possible permissions/roles that may apply to users. Further, in some instances, content management and adding content within a workspace environment can often be cumbersome. For instance, content that may only be available in unstructured objects may be difficult to add to or export from an enterprise virtual workspace.